PAL Academy (Discontinued)
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: ash is a new student at PAL academy after his loss at the alola league, but he doesn't know that is is being closely watched by people who will love to see him suffer. Can he rise up and defeat them? Or will this be his last destination? Ash will eventually challenge the battle frontier
1. The new student

I do not own PAL or the ocs, they belong to bookprincess32

Ash had just arrived at PAL academy, after his loss at the Alola league, he decided to come here and try something else for now. He had caught many pokemon from his journeys from Kanto to Alola as well as legendaries (some of these pokemon are from Ash's Pokemon Journey by lovecartoonsandanime).

He walked into the principle Phlox's office where he had to do a test to determine what rank he was in. Ash decided, (well more like he pokemon did) that he should socialize more, as he never made any friends on his journey, except for Gladion, because he was like ash, running away to get stronger, he was now the champion of the Alola league. He was given a Type: Null to help fight against the ultra beasts, even though it was a close match, he still lost. He also managed to capture legendaries, but he kept them in a special dimension, that can be unlocked by a key that he always wore around his neck that can only be activated by his aura. He had changed his name to Red Satoshi to hide, his mom who was raised in Celadon city, wanted him to grow up to be a gentleman, like the rest of his family, but he had always had a wild streak, wanting to climb trees, make friends with pokemon. Not sit around and know and to be polite to a lady or other boring stuff, his mother even said that he wasn't allowed to go on a pokemon journey when he turned ten, instead, she said that he was going to live with his grandparents to be a gentleman. she thought that he would be happy, but he wasn't, so in the middle of the night he was about to leave, he ran away from home and tried to conquer the leagues, but failed. The pokemon he managed to catch are:

Ash could also mega evolve his pokemon, in fact, he was the only person who could mega evolve more then one pokemon at the same time. After Ash finished the test, he waited patiently with Pikachu and his silver Lucario waiting for the principle to finish marking his test.

"well ash, you did extremely well on this test, I'll say you're in the triple star ranking," she said as she handed ash his blazer that had three stars on the collar. He put it on then he followed the principle to his classroom.

"Hello class, today you'll have a new student, his name is red satoshi from rota, and I hope you make him feel welcome"

everyone nodded and his teacher professor elm told him to sit next to Phillip, ash used his aura to see if he was trustworthy and he was, so he introduced himself

*Time skip to lunch*

Ash was walking to lunch when he was stoped by a girl with red hair and a boy with brown hair.

"hey new kid, you should sit with us, Phillip, Rosilene, Pakura and Jude are nothing but liers," the girl said

"yeah, besides we'll show you around the school and you can give us any info about what you do, because we're friends," the man said

Ash used his aura and saw that they were lying, "no thanks, I think I'll be fine on my own" he said and the pushed passed them. After Ash got his lunch, he walked over to an empty bench outside and realsed his pokemon, since he could only carry six, he had on him lucario, pikachu, salamance (shiny), Lyconroc, Donphan and Espeon. he gave them food and then had his own lunch.

*with phillip and his friends*

"that new kid is quite powerful with Aura," Pakura said

"yeah" Jude agrees

Then they heard yelling, and they saw Ash trying to pull a bottle of ketchup from his Pikachu.

"COME ON PIKACHU, YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T JUST HAVE KETCHUP FOR LUNCH" Ash yelled as he yanked the ketchup bottle away from pikachu

"I WANT MY KETCHUP!" Pikachu yelled as he eletructed ash, he fell still holding the bottle, pikchu jumped down and yanked the bottle out of his hands and started gulping it down.

"what an interesting relationship," Roseline said, sweat dropping

"he's got some good pokemon, but what's with that lyconroc, it looks diffrent then the ones we've studied," Phillip said thoughtfully

"not sure, maybe we can ask him later," Jude said

*With misty and brock*

"well, did you get the new kid?" Iris asked brock and misty as they walked towards them

"doesn't look like it," cilian said

"he said that he should be fine" misty stated

"look, he's realsing his pokemon," Max said

" I want that salamance, I don't have one yet, but that one's shiny!" Iris exclaimed

"how about that lyconroc, it's diffrent, whcih means, it's more powerful," paul said with a greedy look in his eyes.

"we have to be friends with him, so that he'll lend us those pokemon, and if they like us, the he'll probaly let us keep them," Clemont said

"look, that salamance has a mega stone, now I defenetly want it!" Iris said

*with ash*

After ash recovered from the thunderbolt, he went back to eating his lunch, when Lyconroc suddenly went running into the forest.

"Hey wait, Lyconroc!" Ash yelled returning all his pokemon except for Lucario and Pikachu and went running after Lyconroc when he found him, he saw two Zorracks attacking a Zoura with blue hair instead of red. He quickly changed into an Espeon (yes, he can do this, but no he is not a Zoura) and used Pysbeam, while his pokemon used their respective attacks which caused the Zoroak to run away. then he transformed back and used to aura to heal the Zoura.

"Thank you for healing me, those were the strongest Zoroarks in my kin. I would like to join you to become stronger"

Ash held out a Pokeball and captured the Zoura, which she did without hesitation then the Pokeball vanished back to Irene's palace with all his other pokemon.

Ash suddenly heard a bell ring in the distance "oh no, I'm late!" he said, not having time to return his lycronroc, he ran back to the school and burst into his classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late, my Lyconroc suddenly ran away and I had to find him"

"he's telling the truth," Phillip said, the teacher Professor Juniper nodded, knowing that he would never lie and he had used his Aura.

"I've never seen a lyconroc like that," the Professor said

"It's dusk form, it's the first of it's kind, I got it while I was in alola"

"how does it evolve?"

"well, mine evolved when there was a green flash during sunset, and there were both lyconroc forms next to it"

Ash then brought out his Rotom dex and scanned lyconroc.

'Lyconroc the wolf Pokemon, dusk form. This strange form is the result of it evolving at dusk. It's very rare in alola.'

The class was amazed at this, Ash returned lyconroc and went to his desk.


	2. First battle

The next day, ash switched out his pokemon for Greninja, Meowstick (female), Blaziken and his new Zoura so he could scan her.

'Zoura, the tricky fox pokemon. This pokemon has a cowardly disposition, so when it's not around friends, it basically always stays transformed as something else. This Zoura is female and has the ability Illusion. This Zoura is level 15 and knows the moves Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes and Feint attack, its egg moves Copycat, Counter, Toxic and Secret Power has yet to be unlocked.'

Then Ash went for breakfast which consisted of fried eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, sausages and orange juice. He released his pokemon to eat breakfast with them. then Phillip, Jude, Rosaline, and Pakura decided to sit with him.

"Hey, is it ok if we sit with you?"

Ash nodded and they sat down

"I notice you have different pokemon today, did you switch them out?"

Ash nodded

"you know, we can have all of our pokemon here"

Ash shrugged, then they released their pokemon to eat, ash looked at their pokemon with mild interest.

"we have battling first period"

*time skip*

"this one-one battle between red od rota and Stephine of Saffron city will now begin" Professor Phinks the teacher and referee announced

"go, Alakazam! Stephine released her Alakazam with had a mega stone. Ash nodded at Lucario who nodded and jumped into battle, also wearing a mega stone

Stephine tapped her keystone and it glowed with a bright light, Ash did the same.

"Respond to my heart keystone, now Alakazam, mega evolve!"

"may the bond we share, bring to new heights, now Lucario, mega evolve!", both Ash and Stephine said at the same time, once the lights went down, on the field were two mega evolved pokemon.

''Alakazam, use shadow ball'' Stephine commanded physically

Ash made eye contact with Lucario who nodded and dodged

"use Psybeam''

Ash once again made eye contact and Lucario dodged

''use double team, then shadow ball''

Alakazam made about 20 copies of itself, then they started powering up shadow ball, but ash used his aura and saw the real one was on the right of Lucario

'"use aura sphere on the one on your right"' Ash commanded using aura

Lucario nodded and quickly charged an aura sphere and shot at the real one, causing the fakes to disappear.

Phillip, Jude, Rosaline, and Pakura were surprised that he could do that, only they could command their pokemon using their aura. "Just who is this kid?" they all asked

'"use metal claw, then blaze kick"'

Lucario's hands glowed a metallic silver as it chared at Alakazam

'quickly use physic to stop it'

Lucario's attack was quickly stopped by physic, making ash grit his teeth, '"use shadow ball"'

Lucario fired the attack and Alakazam stepped backward at the super effective move, releasing Lucario from physic. '"dubble team, then swords stance"' Lucario made about 20 copies of itself, then each one had a few swords around it as its attack was raised

''use psybeam to get rid of the copies'' Alakazam fired psybeam to get rid of the copies, but the real Lucario was nowhere to be seen

"where'd go?" Stephine questioned

'"dark pulse"' suddenly Lucario appeared behind Alakazam and fired the dark pulse, due to swords stance and it being super effective, Alakazam was knocked out and reverted but to its original form.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario!" Professor Phinks announced

Lucario reverted back to normal as Stephine returned her Alakazam then the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson.

* * *

sorry its so short


	3. Ash vs calum

ash walked into battle club, one of the many clubs available at school, he saw a trainer training an Eevee, but seemed to be struggling, so he decides to help. He walked up to him "hi, are you having any trouble?" he asked

"yeah, I'm trying to get my Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon, but she can't seem to"

"you have to teach her a fairy type move, here" ash said as he switched out Zoura for his shiny Sylveon, then he released her.

"hey Sylveon, can you teach this Eevee baby doll eyes?"

Sylveon nodded and started to teach Eevee baby doll eyes,

"wow, I've never seen a shiny Sylveon before, I'm Vergil by the way" Virgil said

"Red Satoshi"

then suddenly Eevee started to glow and evolve into a Sylveon

"all right, now I've got the whole set! thanks red!"

"no problem"

Then he heard a voice call out "hey new kid!"

Ash turned and saw a boy around his age with 2 stars pinned on his shirt

"what?"

"I demand that you give that shiny Sylveon to me so that i can give it to my girlfriend Serena for her showcases" the boy said rudely

"why should I listen to you?"

"because I'm the captain, and you have to listen to what i say"

"no way" ash said returning his Sylveon

"fine then, let's battle, if I win then i get that Sylveon, if you win then you get to keep it"  
Ash didn't like to make bets on this sort of thing until a voice interrupted him "'Master, I believe you should do it, his boy needs to be taught a lesson'"

"'alright, but please stop calling me mater'"

"Well?" The boy said growing impatient

"fine"

"just don't go home crying when i beat you" the boy said confidently

"whatever" ash said rolling his eyes

"this one-on-one battle between Calem and Red will now begin" Virgil announced

"let's go Chestnaught!"

"Meowstick, may the aura be with you!"

"Ha! you think that puny pokemon can beat my Chestnaught? He's my most powerful pokemon! Let's end this quickly, use hammer arm!"

Chestnaughts arm glowed white and charged at Meowstick, Ash made eye contact and Meowstick dodged.

"use pin missile!" Calem said, knowing that this move will be harder to dodge, as the missiles were fired, Red didn't give Meowstick a command. "HA! chickening out already? this battle is too easy and my girlfriend will soon have that beautiful Sylveon!"

'"use light screen"' Meowstick created a light screen so the pin missile couldn't hit her.

'"future sight"' Meowstick launch the future sight.

"crap" Calem said, not only could his opponent mentally command his pokemon, that future sight could rain down at any time

"Chestnaught, enough playing, finish it off with iron tail" Chestnaughts tail glowed a metallic colour

'"stop it with pyschic, then use signal beam" Meowstick stopped chestnaught with psychic, then used signal beam whcih sent it back, Chestnaught was barely standing thatnks to the super effective move, then future sight suddenly came raining down causing smoke. When it cleared chestnaught was knocked out

"C-C-C-Chesnaught i-i-is u-unable to battle, s-so t-the w-winer is R-Red" Virgil announced still in shock, no one in the club had beaten Chestnaught before, and this guy took down as easily as Pakura did

"good job Mewostick" ash said returning her

Calem silenty return his chestnaught and walked away in a huff

"wow! great battle, is meowstick your most powerful?" A student asked ash

"no" ash said

"how can it not be?" it took down Calems pokemon like it was nothing" another objected

"Meowstick has faced far more powerful opponents then that, she's only at level 50"

Everyone was amazed, if he said that his Meowstick is at level 50 casually, then how powerful were his Pokémon?

Later, Calem met up with Serena and her friends "hi sweetie" she said giving him a kiss usually he gave one back, but he was still mad about earlier.

"what's wrong calum?" Gary asked

"that new kid came in and he had a shiny sylveon..." He started

"A SHINY SYLVEON, WOW!" May exclaimed

"i challenged him for it so I could give it to you" Calem said looking at Serena

"but why are you in such a bad mood? you won right?" Dawn asked

"obviously, let's see it! Hey Serena, can I borrow it so I can stump Pakura!" May said

"yeah, I bet she'll be so jelous, she'll be begging you to give it to her, in exchange for her captanceship!" dawn added

"you're the best!" Serena said hugging Calem

"I didn't win"

"WHAT!" all three exclaimed at the same time

"How could you not win? your one of the most powerful in our class, and your the captain!" Brock asked

"I sent out my Chestnaught against his Meowstick, knowing that is was going to be an easy win, but he can command his pokemon telepathically"

"I thought hardly anyone could do that?" Misty asked

"well apparently he can" Calem said

"I know, tomorrow I'll pretend to flirt with him, then I'll ask him to give me Sylveon then run off!" Serena said excitedly

"OK, just don't go over board"

"I won't, your the only man for me" she said giving him a kiss

"I bet that meowstick is one of his most powerful pokemon, maybe you could also ask him for it, then we'll have a chance against them" Cilian thought out loud

"yeah!" Everyone agreed immediately, all know who Cilan was talking about

* * *

Ok, in case you were wondering Calem challanged Pakura to a battle when she didn't allow serena to represent the school at a showcase.


	4. Ashs pokemon list

I removed from the first chapter, this is just a reference for the Pokémon he caught while travelling in the other regions.  
Pokémon ash caught from each region:  
**In Kanto: The starters, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Fearow, Gyarados, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Butterfree, Beedril, Sandslash, Clefable, Eevee** **Evolutions, Dragonair, Arbok, Scyther, Pinsir, Golduck, Kingler, Rhydon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Kangaskhan, Primeape, Rapidash, Marowak, Venomoth, Tauros, Parasect, Raichu, Dodrio, Gengar, Muk** **and Magneton.**

**In Orange: Laprasx2** **and Snorlax.**

**In Johto: The starters, Heracross, Noctowl** **(shiny), Togetic, Murkrow, Misdreavous, Lanturn, Furret, Miltank, Girafarig, Steelix, Mareep, Ariados, Houndour, Dunsparce, Phanpy, Larvitar** **and Tyrogue**, **and its evolutions.**

**In Hoenn: The starters, Poochyeana, Linoone, Taillow, Beautifly** **and Dustox, Aron (Shiny), Milotic** **(Shiny), Corphish, Seedot, Sableye, Elektrike, Bagon, Trapinch, Torkoal, Gardevoir, Grumpig, Armaldo, Cradily, Absol, Snorunt, and Breloom.**

**Battle Frontier: Arcanine** **(Shiny), Vigoroth, Tropius, Aipom, and Masquerain.**

**In Sinnoh: The starters, Shinx, Mothim, Gallade, Froslass, Gible, Starly, Budew, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Buizel, Zangoose, Gligar, Riolu, Metagross** **(shiny), Snover** **and Hippopotas.**

**In Unova: The same pokemon that he caught in the anime, Panpour, Pansage** **and Pansear, Emolga** **(Shiny), Munna, Carracosta, Archeops, Cubchoo, Deino, Axew, Larvesta, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Joltik, Venipede, Pink Frillish** **(the one what liked him), Golurk.**

**In Kalos**: **The same pokemon, Delfox, Chesnaught,** **Trevenant** **(the one he helped), Pyroar** **(male), Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Sylveon, (shiny), Delfox, Chesnaught, Gogoat, Vivillon** **(the one he rescued), Meowstic** **(both genders), Aegislash.**

**Alola: Lyconroc** **(dusk), The Starters, Toucannon, Gumshoos, Vikavolt, Oricorio, mudsdale, Araquanid, Shiinotic** **(the one he befriended), Slazzle, Bewear, Passimian** **(the one he befriended), Golisopod** **(the wimpod** **he helped), Palossand, Type: Null, Komala, Mimikyu** **(shiny), Kammo-o** **(shiny), all the ultra beasts, Naganadel** **(the one he caught), Alolan** **sandslash, Alolan** **Ninetales.**

**The Legendaries: Lugia, Celebi, Mewtwo, the weather trio, Latios** **and Latias, Heatran, Azelf, Darkrai** **and Cresselia, Meloetta, Victini, Genosect, Keldeo, Zygarde** **(both cells), Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Solgaleo, Marshadow, Zeraora, Melmental.**

* * *

**MOST OF THESE POKEMON BELONG TO LAURA1388 or lovecatoonsandanime** **on fanfiction, I REPLACED SOME OF THEM. **I made Ashs Alolan team as the anime is still going and he hasn't caught a Pokémon that we know he's going to keep, I'm not counting Meltan (I know I put it in, but this is in the anime) because, let's be honest, we all know that he's eventually going to release it eventually


	5. It's Serena!

The next day, before school Serena found ash sitting outside on the same bench relaxing with his Pokémon, she approached him knowing that once she starts 'flirting' with him, hell give her whatever she wants. Unknownest to her, ash already used his aura to see what she wanted but decided to mess with her  
"Hi I'm Serena, you must be Red right?"  
"That's correct sealene"  
"Serena, what's your dream?"  
"To become a Pokémon master"  
"That's nice" she said, not listening " do want to know what my dream is?"  
"Not really" he replied, not listening  
"It's to become a professional performer, but I only 2 Pokémon, although I try my hardest, the Captain is always so mean to me"  
Ash pretends to raise his eyebrows in surprise "no way" he asked sarcastically, luckily she didn't pick up on it  
"Yeah, I've seen her Sylveon in action, but she never lets me borrow it, then I heard from my friend Calum that you have a shiny Sylveon..."  
"Isn't Calem your boyfriend?"  
"Not anymore, anyway, if you give it to me, I'll be able to become a better performer"  
"And why should I do that?"  
"Because if you do", Serena said, trying to look cute, "then I'll go on a date with you"  
Ash laughed  
"What?"  
"listen, Samone,"  
"it's Serena"  
"but I'm not interested in dating anyone, ever"  
"Why not?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes  
"I haven't found someone yet"  
"That someone is me, and I'm right in front of you!" she yelled  
"Except I don't know whether you're going out with me just for my Pokémon"  
Serena mentally gasped "That's ridiculous!" she yelled, pretending to be insulted

Then the bell rang, "Welp go to go" Ash said returning his pokemon then he got up and started walking inside with Pikachu and Lucario following him  
"Bye Sarah" ash said as he walked off

"ITS SERENA!" Serena yelled after him  
"Whatever you say, Samantha"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I haven't been updating my greatest there ever was story, but I'm stuck, so until i figure it out, I won't be updating for a while.


	6. New friends?

"Are you sure we should be doing this phil?" Rosaline asked her friends as they walked toward ash's dorm.

"yes ros, you said it yourself he's lonely and has a troubled past. we can help him as we've all been in that position before" Phillip said

"still seems wrong" Rosaline muttered under her breath as they reached the correct room, pakura grabbed her card and swiped it at the scanner and it allowed them to go in.

"you know, you shouldn't be using my position just to get in," she said

"I know, but I feel sorry for him, that's all" Jude replied

They all nodded and entered the room and saw ash sitting on his bed petting his Pikachu with his Lucario by his side meditating.

"um...hi?" Phillip said ash nodded in greeting

"'you're right, he is an aura user. He knew we were here'" Roseline said telepathically to all of them. they saw his pokemon all relaxing on the floor there was a shiny Noctowl, Luxray, Linoone and a shiny Zoura.

"your pokemon are amazing, they all have beautiful shiny coats and are well-taken care of" Jude said

"that's Jude" Rosaline said pointing at him, "that's Phillip, Pakura and I'm Rosaline," she said pointing at them in turn. ash nodded but didn't say anything.

Pakura made a small aura sphere in her hand, ash's eyes widened "we're just like you, don't worry" she said calmly

"sorry for not saying anything before, but I have...trust issues and I'm not used to being around so many people" ash spoke for the first time

"how?"

"I avoided towns as much as I could, only going in them for gym battles, pokemon centers and supplies"

"Why are you here?"Pakura said in a nice way

he shrugged again "my pokemon decided that I should try and make some friends, but I have trust issues"

"how long have you been on a journey red?"

"5 years"

"where have you been?"

"everywhere"

"wow! that's amazing!"

"uh, how do you transform into different pokemon"

Ash's head swang up, "h-how did you know?" he asked worriedly

"one of my pokemon accidentally saw you and told us ok, but you have to keep this a secret ok" Phillip explained

They all nodded, then ash told them the story

*1 year ago*

Ash was walking in a thick forest completely lost when he suddenly heard an explosion coming from deep within, without a second thought he ran towards the commotion with Lucario and Pikachu following close behind him. When he stopped he saw team rocket attacking people with their pokemon. He ordered Lucario and Pikachu to attack with aura sphere and electro ball which they did and knocked out most of their pokemon.

Then the grunts used a machine that sent out an electric pulse that suddenly forced Pikachu and Lucario back into their poke-balls. Ash quickly activated his aura shield when he saw the grunts telling the remaining pokemon to combine their attacks, the combined attacks were too powerful and ash lost connection and was gravely injured, the grunts pokemon had collapsed in exhaustion, so they quickly returned them and ran off.

The people around him started to talk

"we should help him"

"you know the rules"

"but he helped us"

"so?"

"Most people just ignore us"

Ash didn't hear any more as he slipped into unconscious. when he came to he was lying on a bed in a strange house.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to our village, I am the elder of this tribe"

*end flashback*

"It turns out that I had lost blood during the attack, so they gave some of their blood to me, giving me the power to transform into different pokemon"

"how long did you stay there?" Rosaline asked

"a few weeks, I found it just as hard to trust them as they found it just as hard to trust me"

"why?" Phillip questioned

"All my life, people have always made fun of my gifts, and in the forest, I heard so many stories of people abusing pokemon, so I found it hard to trust people"

"that's really sad," Pakura said

"You can trust us, we were also once believed that until we met each other and found here because anyone abusing pokemon is taken seriously and is a death sentence," Jude told him

ash looked doubtful for a moment "alright, I trust you. but not completely"

They nodded in understanding and then got up to leave, as soon as they did Ash let out a sad sigh. He had put his trust in one person once before and they betrayed him. Since that day, he promised that he would never trust another person again. But maybe, just maybe, he could trust these people.

*in an unknown location*

"boss, we've located Ho-oh"

"excellent, prepare to depart," the man said with a sinister smile holding a mysterious dark poke-ball. "soon, we will have revenge"


	7. Notice

Unfortunately, this story is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've run out inspiration for this.


End file.
